Contaigon
by Shadow38383
Summary: A story in which the girls are thrown into an unspeakable situation. I'm so sorry. (Minimal mature content.)
1. Chapter 1

**OMG What have I done!?**

_I want to say that it started like any other day. I want to be able to say that I had woken up cheerful as always and ready to walk with my friends to school…but things are never that simple….._

Akari awoke in her bed just as her alarm was about to go off. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she quickly wrapped the blanket around herself as she felt the winter cold rush onto her body. Slapping the snooze button, she got up to head towards the restroom when she noticed the sound of the television in the living room. Filled with confusion and curiosity as to who would be up this early, she made her way to the source to find that her older sister was sitting on the couch with a look of worry in her face.

"Onee-san, is something wrong?" Akari asked.

"…it is reported that so far there have been a steep increase in deaths resulting from-" the news was quickly cut off as Akane turned off the television at the sound of her younger sister's voice.

"N-no, no, every things fine." She replied. Her face of concern didn't help reassure the younger red head, but she figured it might simply be something that an adult has to deal with. With that explanation in her head, weakly holding assurance, Akari went to the kitchen table to eat breakfast.

111111111111

The state of her sister's worry still bothered Akari, even at school, the fact that her friends were acting strange didn't help either…what had they heard? Is it related to what was in the news? Why hadn't she paid more attention to what was said on the television? Though the day was over, she remained with her friends in the club room but activity has been minimal. Chinatsu was right up on Yui with a look of fear as Yui tried to comfort her by stroking her head and Kyouko was in deep thought as she stared out at nothing.

"Hey, let's go see what Ayano's doing." Kyouko suddenly suggested. Not an unusual request (or rather order) when it came to Kyouko, but something about the way she quickly said it…as if the location the girl in question was at was somehow a possible safe haven…

"Y-yeah, why don't we?" Yui added with nervousness, confusion Akari even more before she nodded in agreement and the girls made their way towards the student council room.

11111111

"What are we going to do?" Himawari asked.

"There's nothing we really can do." Nishigaki replied, "All we could hope for right now is that it blows over and doesn't hit this area."

"Is…is this really how…it will all end?" Ayano asked as she stared at the table in worry before the door slammed open.

"Ayano~!" Kyouko sang as she walked in.

"K-kyouko!?" Ayano asked in surprise.

'Kyouko?' Akari thought to herself, 'Sugiura-sempai never addressed Kyouko-chan by her first name…' This thought only served to show that something was definitely off…

"What you doing?" Kyouko asked as she approached.

"What do you-?" Ayano was cut off as the intercom suddenly shrieked to life.

"Students of Nanamori, this is your principal speaking, I need anybody and everybody to stay in whatever location you are at. There has been a breach in the first floor. Avoid contact with anyone and everyone that is not in your room and lock the do- huh?" The principal was suddenly cut off when another voice spoke up.

"Sir! Your hand!"

"What? N-no! That- that's not what it looks like!"

"Sir you have been contaminated, it has to be done for the safety of everyone in the school."

"No! No, a doctor could fix this, I'm sure!"

"I'm sorry sir, there is no other way."

"No please! WAIT!" The intercom suddenly went dead, but not before the unmistakable sound of a gunshot rang through it.

"Oh my- I-it's here." Nishigaki said in fear as Rise hugged in with fear as well. Akari stood in shock at what she had just heard.

'That- that has to be a lie!' she thought to herself, 'Our principal shot? For what!? No this has to be some sort of mean prank!' Akari turned to look at the others in hopes that one of them would begin to laugh at the cruel joke, but none of them did. Instead, Nishigaki sat in the president's chair, with Rise in her arms crying. Nishigaki began to hum a small tune in an attempt to sooth the girl, but it didn't help at all. The other girls seemed to have the same reaction as Kyouko embraced a shocked Ayano, Chinatsu cried into Yui's chest, and Chitose placed a hand on the clueless redhead.

"H-himawari?" Sakurako asked. Himawari turned to her childhood friend, hoping that she was oblivious and willing to start a fight, but was instead met with a strong embrace from a teary-eyed blond, "Hi-himawari, I don't want to die!"

'DIE!?' Akari shouted in her head, "WHAT'S GOING ON!?" The sheer fear filled voice of Akari sent shock throughout her friends. Kyouko was hoping that Akari had known, that she had at least dealt with the hard truth at home with her family.

"Y-you don't know?" Yui asked, "It was all over the news…"

"What!? What is it!?" Akari asked as fear filled tears fell from her eyes.

"Akari…" Nishigaki began, "There was…a biological terrorist attack in Tokyo. A man made disease that quickly causes your body to degrade and crumble like dry mud." Akari stared at her in shock, "We were told to avoid contact with anyone because that's how it gets passed, but it acts differently with different people. Some immediately die on the spot, and others take days, even weeks before they show the symptoms and could pass it along without knowing."

"What are we supposed to do!?" Akari asked, but everyone simply looked down.

"We wait for help…" Nishigaki replied as she looked out the window, "I guess…but that is probably not the best to do here. I can hear the sirens of police cars, it seems that people have begun to panic."

"What about our families!?" Chinatsu asked.

"They'll find a way to safety." Nishigaki replied, but you girls are now my responsablility and I intend to get you to safety at all costs.

"We need to find Chizuru!" Chitose quickly said.

"I'm sorry Chitose, but we don't have time." Nishigaki replied, "We have to leave now."

"I'm not leaving without my sister!" Chitose argued before the sound of gunshots rang out and the screams of their fellow students followed.

"We have to go now!" Nishigaki commanded as she began to shove the girls out the door, "There's no time to argue!" Forced to move, the group made their way out of the school and to the front gates before Chitose heard a familiar voice.

"Chizuru!?" she called out and saw her sister come from around a corner, holding her arm in pain.

"Nee-san! Run!" Chizuru shouted as Chitose began to run towards her. Akari quickly pulled Chitose back as he noticed that Chizuru's arm was unusually dark, black even, as if it was made of ash.

"Akari, let me go!" Chitose shouted before she turned back to her sister to call her over when a loud bang caused everyone to fall silent. Chizuru screamed in pain as she held her leg, which had begun to bleed before she toppled over from another bang before blood began to fall out of her head.

"CHIZURU!" Chitose shouted as Nishigaki pulled her away.

"Freeze!" a voice shouted as several armed men rounded the corner and began to open fire on the girls. Nishigaki picked up Chitose, knowing that she wouldn't be able to run as she ushered the girls to keep up and led them into the city in hopes of finding a safe place.


	2. Chapter 2

Three weeks have passed since the first confirmed contamination at Nanamori. The city had gone fallen into anarchy with vehicles abandoned from having crashed into something, or simply left to rot in favor of a quicker escape from the city on foot. Snow had begun to fall and covered the city in a white blanket. Kyouko watched from a window as both a look out, and for confirmation that Nishigaki was back. Their teacher had made the right choice in getting them out of the school as news soon spread that the occupants had been executed in hopes of containing the infection, to no avail. Nishigaki lead them to an abandoned apartment in their desperate attempt to evade their pursuers. In their escape, they saw a friend die from the guns of a containment team before the virus could kill her, Chitose went comatose after having seen her sister shot in front of her, and has yet to recover.

Kyouko sighed as she looked around to make sure her friends were ok. Though they were sure each one of them was clean, Nishigaki still had them cover every inch of their body with clothing with the exception of their faces. Luckly enough, there were plenty of clothes in the abandoned apartment. Given the time it took to run through the supplies, the apartment was well stocked for a few weeks, implying that it was quickly abandoned when the infection hit, but supplies had begun to run low and Nishigaki started to make quick daily supply runs. Food was not too scarce at the moment with surrounding homes still having some, but medical supplies were another story. Ayano had become sick by the end of the first week and ran through the low amount of medication in three days, her condition improved slightly, but the lack of a continuous prescription care made her condition reverse and get worse. The sickly girl lay next to Kyouko and breathed heavily in her sleep, occasionally moaning and grunting in pain. Kyouko stroked the girls face, hoping that Nishigaki would return with something soon and safely too. Her hope was answered as a knock came at the door.

"Yui." Kyouko whispered as she tossed her friend a baseball bat and Kyouko herself grabbed a kitchen knife. Both girls waited next to the door, waiting for either someone to barge in or for Nishigaki's code. The wait was intense for the girls as they stared at the door before two scratching sounds followed by a longer one were made. Both girls sighed in relief as Kyouko opened the door and Nishigaki came in carrying a box. Kyouko quickly checked the hall before closing the door and bolting it. She sighed as she looked at the knife in her hand before tossing it onto the table. She hasn't had the need to use it before, but there was always the possibility.

"I managed to find some liquid medication." Nishigaki whispered as she handed the bottle to Kyouko who quickly took it and ran over to Ayano to give her some. Rise approached Nishigaki and hugged her tightly as she whispered something illegible to her.

"I'm ok Rise, really." Nishigaki reassured.

"Sensei…" Yui whispered, "Did you run into anyone?"

"…yes. A couple of scavengers, but I was able to scare them off with my gun." Nishigaki replied as she lifted her coat to show the firearm to reassure Yui. Yui nodded in relief before turning to go check on the others, but for Nishigaki, the thought of having to use the gun brought back horrifying memories. The day she had obtained the weapon was not long ago, a week ago in fact. She had been making a simple supply run when she ran into another survivor looking for supplies who threatened to shoot her if she didn't give them to him. She had seen how he shook when aiming the gun, knowing he didn't want to do it, but she couldn't let the hard earned medication get take when Ayano desperately needed it. A struggle with the man led to a gunshot with the gun in her hand and the man limply plopped over her. Nishigaki knew she had done something terrible, and after searching his pockets for something useful to her and the girls, her guilt was set into stone as she found a picture of the man and his family.

"Sensei!" Akari whispered, snapping Nishigaki out of her thoughts. She looked down to see the redhead with a very worried look, "Sensei, I think I saw someone come into the building!" Sure enough, the sound of footsteps echoed into their hall and Nishigaki quickly had the girls be as silent as possible as she pulled out her gun and aimed it at the door. The footsteps became louder and louder, to the point that they thundered as a shadow appeared at the bottom of the door. Silence fell upon the world as neither party moved, anticipating any action that would lead to a confrontation.

After about ten minutes, Nishigaki took a quiet step forward to try and see through the peep hole if someone really was there, when suddenly the door was torn off its hinges and sent into Nishigaki, knocking the gun out of her hand and landing near Kyouko. Several men barged in and grabbed the girls, laughing as they did so.

"Looks like we found the jackpot!" one of the said, "There's plenty of food here!"

"And look at this!" another said as he forcefully picked up Nishigaki and pinned her against the wall, "Looks like I'm going to get some fun before I die, right sweety?" The man began to grope her all over as the girls cried in fear, unable to do a thing as they were held hostage.

"LET HER GO!" Kyouko shouted as she held up the gun at the man.

"Ohh, so scary!" the man laughed, "I bet it's not even loaded! Come on, why don't you shoot me!?" Kyouko began to shake, "Come on, you can do it! Maybe you need more convincing?" the man asked before be turned to Nishigaki and bit her breast enough to have her scream in pain, but not piercing the skin due to her cloathing.

"STOP IT!" Kyouko shouted as he pulled the trigger and blood splattered onto Nishigaki before the man fell dead.

"Oh shit! It was loaded!" one of the men said.

"Forget that! Look at the woman!" another shouted as they noticed that Nishigaki's cheek began to deteriorate.

"He was infected!" one of the men shouted, "I'm outta here!" The intruders ran out of the apartment in fear, leaving the girls to watch in fear as Nishigaki began to turn grey.

"Sensei!" Akari cried as she approached.

"Don't come closer!" Nishigaki warned as she pulled herself to a corner, "Don't come, and don't touch anything near us. Just take what you can and go!" With tears in their eyes, Kyouko and Yui reluctantly began to grab whatever they could, with the exception of the new box of supplies Nishigaki had brought as it has gotten bloodstains on it. Rise began to approach Nishigaki when Yui pulled her back.

"Don't do it!" she snapped, "There's nothing we can do." Rise tore away from Yui and launched herself at Nishigaki.

"RISE NO!" Nishigaki shouted, but it was too late. Rise had launched herself into her arms and made contact with the blood, "Why would you do this Rise! I was trying to protect you!" Rise whispered something illegible no one but Nishigaki could understand, causing her to nod with tear in her eyes as she held the girl closer. "I understand Rise…and…I'm sorry."

"Sensei…what do we do now?" Kyouko asked as she wrapped Ayano in a blanket and lifter her in her arms.

"You need to find anything you can to protect yourselves, but make sure that you are on the move." Nishigaki replied before she repositioned herself, "It should be safe to take, in my back pocket is a map." Yui carefully took possession of said map before opening it to see several locations marked with code words. "They're evacuation zones." Nishigaki explained, "You need to get there clean. If you do, they will get you out of here." Yui nodded in understanding before she began to lead the rest of the girls out. A Kyouko closed the door, she noticed that Nishigaki have begun to hum once again to Rise as the both sobbed, the hum was audible for a bit before the entire building fell silent.


	3. Chapter 3

Akari stumbled as the group made their way through the cold city, nearly causing Chitose to fall as well. The poor girl was still in a comatose state, moving only when led, but perhaps considering what they went through it was likely for the best. Akari looked up at the two girls in front of them, Himawari and Sakurako. She had not seen much of them in the apartment, as they had locked themselves in one of the rooms, where Himawari was likely trying to comfort Sakurako who had several panic attacks after their escape from the school. Arms interlinked, the girls walked in silence before the group came across a trench.

"What the-? Did an earthquake come through?" Kyouko asked as she looked for a way across.

"I don't think so, they likely bombed the street. Though its pretty deep, I can't see the bottom through this fog." Yui replied as she also looked for away passed the obstacle.

"Guys, my hand really itches." Sakurako whined as she took of her glove to reveal a grey and dry hand.

"SAKURAKO!?" Himawari cried out in surprise as she took a step back. All of the girls looked at her in shock as they watched the paralyzed blonde stare at her hand.

"I-I must've touched something when we left the apartment…" she said to herself as she looked up at Himawari before smiling.

"S-sakurako? Why are you-?" Himawari cut herself off as she noticed that Sakurako had walked to the edge of the trench before them.

"Himawari…I don't want you to get hurt…" Sakurako began with tear streaks running down her face, "I-…I love you." With those words said, Sakurako let herself fall back into the seemingly bottomless trench.

"SAKURAKO!" Himawari screamed as she saw the girl plummet to her death, nearly jumping after the girl had it not been for Yui stopping her. "SAKURAKO! NO!"Himawari cried as Yui pulled her away from the edge and tied to comfort the girl.

"Himawari, she did it for you." She said as the bluenette continued to cry.

11111111111111

The girls continued to make their way through the city. Himawari had been out of it since Sakurako's incident and refused to look up. The weather was not making things better as it began to get colder and their vision began to get worse.

"Kyouko!?" Yui shouted as she lost sight of her blonde friend.

"Kyouko!" Akari called out as well, but to no avail. The girls continued to call out for their friend as they continued to make their way through the storm in search of their friend, but instead were met with some tall figures in the distance.

"FREEZE!" a voice boomed. The girls stopped in their tracks and their blood just about froze solid as armed men in military uniforms approached. However, their outfits differed from the ones they saw at the school.

"Don't move and we won't shoot!" the voice commanded, "Are you clean!?"

"We are!" Yui replied, thought the accent of the voice they were communicating with was rather strange…foreign even, "Who are you?" she asked as the men approached.

"Sir, they are clean!" another voice confirmed as he put away some sort of scanner.

"Sgt. Johnson! United States Marines!" the voice replied, "We're here to help with the rescue operation! Now come on! Let's get you girls to safety!"

"Wait! We lost our friend in the storm!" Akari cried out.

"No time! The storm is going to let up soon just long enough to get you evacuated!" Johnson replied, "The last chopper out of here is going to leave at that time and we won't have another evacuation till the storm has subsided!" The girls were suddenly rushed along as they tried to convince the marine to search for the friend before they reached a camp of sorts and the sound of a helicopter's blades filled the air.

"Sir! There is only room for three!" a soldier said as they approached the helicopter.

"Tell them to squeeze over!" Johnson replied.

"Negative sir, the storm is about to let up and we are almost at weight capacity!" the soldier replied. The two continued to argue as they approached the chopper when Akari suddenly pulled away.

"Akari?" Yui called out in worry as Akari took a few steps back.

"I'll stay!" she called out to them.

"Why Akari!?" Yui asked.

"…I want you guys to take this opportunity." She replied, "If I don't make it out, I can at least know that I helped you get away safely." Yui stared at her friend in shock at how easily she would sacrifice an opportunity like this for them. Himawari couldn't help but cry at Akari's bravery and now fully understood how Sakurako always thought highly of her. As they were being loaded onto the chopper, Chitose managed to break away and quickly run over to Akari to hug her.

"Akari go with them, I'll stay!" she cried.

"Its ok Chitose, just go." Akari replied.

"But Akari!" Chitose cried.

"Chitose…your sister would want you to live." Akari replied, "Don't let her sacrifice go to waste." Chitose hugged Akari once more before the storm began to die down.

"Its now or never! One of you get on!" the pilot shouted. Chitose reluctantly let Akari go and ran to the helicopter before it began to take off.

'Take care friends...I'll see you soon.' Akari thought to herself as she watched Chitose look back at her with a smile on her face, but happy endings don't always arise.

"R.P.G!" a soldier screamed before something hit the transport helicopter and Akari witnessed the smiling face of her friend be engulfed in flames as the wreckage came crashing down.

"THE INFECTION WILL NOT SPREAD!" a voice shouted.

"OPEN FIRE!" Johnson commanded as he shoved Akari to the ground to avoid the bullets that flew overhead from the firefight. Akari watched from the ground as several soldiers began to drop motionless on the ground all around her before a second set of gunfire joined.

"REINFORCEMENTS HAVE ARRIVED! PUSH THEM BACK! KEEP FIRING!" The words and gunfire echoed in Akari's head as she began to blackout. "KEEP FIRING!"

1111111111111

Kyouko ran into the nearest building and shoulder tackled the door open before it became barricaded by debris from the collapsing second floor once she was in.

"Oh no, what have I done?" she said to herself as she realized that the whole building was about to come down, and every exit was blocked, "D-don't worry Ayano, we'll get ou-…A-ayano?" As Kyouko looked down at the girl in her arms, she noticed that Ayano had stopped breathing. "Aya-ayano?" Kyouko called again as she fell to her knees as she set the girl on the ground. Her lips had turned purple and her face was pale. "Ayano! Ayano I'm so sorry!" Kyouko cried, "I couldn't save you! I'm sorry Ayano!" The building began to creak as the storm strained the structure's integrity. "I-…I never got to tell you how I feel…" Kyouko sobbed, "Ayano…I love you! I know I didn't really show it, but I do! I-I'm so sorry I didn't say it sooner!"

"K-kyouko?" Ayano asked, earning a gasp of surprise from Kyouko, "I-…I love you too." Kyouko smiled as she leaned down a pressed their lips together, and even though they were trapped and their end was about to come, they cared not so long as they were together. As they broke their kiss and began another, the building finally gave in and collapsed on itself.

111111111111111

"I awoke a few days later in a helicopter as we landed in a battleship, it was…a terrifying experience." Akari explained, "Being surrounded by foreign authority and on a giant claustrophobic boat…it was very uncomfortable. It wasn't long before we came back once the ok was given and we were settled into temporary homes. But now its over, and I hope it never happens again."

"It must've been hard…having seen your friends die…" one of the listeners asked.

"It was, but now…I'm sure they're at peace." Akari replied.

"What about the gloves?" another asked, "what's with those?"

"One thing at a time. Alright, let's all take a break then it will be Kakashi's turn to tell his tale." A woman said before everyone got up and left for some time alone. Akari went to her assigned room and sighed as she opened the door. Two years have passed since the first confirmed infection, but progress to rebuild has been slow.

'…that's not the only thing that has been slow though.' Akari said to herself as she removed her gloved hand to reveal an ash-like hand. She must've been lucky in that her strain of the infection was taking long to take effect, because the scanners have not been able to pick her up, but a good girl knows not to keep such terrible secrets. Walking to a cabinet as she re-gloved her hand, she opened said cabinet and took out a box…a box that contained something that saved their lives back in that apartment. Feeling a bit nervous, Akari opened the box to reveal the same gun that Nishigaki had found. Somehow she had it in her pocket when she was brought onto the carrier, perhaps given to her by Chitose before the accident? Nevertheless, she knew what she had to do as he took the gun and stood at her window. It had a beautiful view of the sea, but also out of the way as to be devoid of public interaction.

A thought occurred to her as she placed the barrel on her head, 'My friends used to joke about how I could always hide my presence and disappear.' She chuckled at the thought, 'I guess this time, it will be for the safety of millions.' Just before she pulled the trigger, she uttered one final word, almost cheerfully, "Akariin~."


End file.
